howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Relentless Razorwing / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
Screenshots Leyla between two dragons.jpg|In "The Nest" Bragging about being the one.jpg Can understand what dragons say.jpg Sort of our way of paying back.jpg Reacting to Duggards question.jpg Leyla responding to Duggar's question.jpg Found that out all by himself.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg Elbone hanging onto the sail.jpg I'll light it up.jpg Winger responding to the signal.jpg Winger cutting a log.jpg Dak preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Cutter trying to get fish off of his spike.jpg There's something you don't.jpg Close up of Cutter's eye.jpg Winger getting set to split the log in half to save Elbone.jpg The wood logs being stacked.jpg Cutter getting ready to shoot at the targets.jpg|In "Deep Trouble" What's that.jpg That's because it is.jpg And how is that Deep Trouble.jpg He'd be convinced.jpg|In "Boo to You" Cutter asleep Boo to You.jpg A close up of Cutter's eye Boo to You.jpg Cutter realizing the Phantom Fang is behind him.jpg Cutter saying oh fascinating.jpg With their terrible razor.jpg Burple's spike getting caught in the hut.jpg WTS - Mrs. Borgomon kissing Cutter on the side of his head.jpg|In "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Nice shot Burple.jpg WTS - Almost as nice as this.jpg WTS - Cutter trying to help Magnus.jpg WTS - Cutter cutting up the cooked fish.jpg WTS - That he did on purpose.jpg WTS - At least you believe me.jpg WTS - Why should I.jpg WTS - I guess it's without.jpg WTS - Cutter still refusing to help.jpg WTS - Cutter thinking about what Winger said.jpg WTS - Close up of Cutter's Eye.jpg WTS - Cutter trying to get Burple to understand the signal.jpg WTS - Cutter flying down to Aggro.jpg HM - Cutter protecting Magnus from the flying wagon wheel parts.jpg|In "Heavy Metal" HM - Same places you've already looked.jpg HM - No You're following me.jpg HM - I can't get a grip.jpg HM - Cutter sending fire at the Belzium Boulder.jpg HM - We've got this.jpg HM - Cutter and Aggro gasping.jpg IO - No rest for the rescue riders.jpg|In "Iced Out" IO - Cutter with fish on his spikes.jpg IO - No idea wht she's roaring.jpg IO - It's too dark.jpg IO - Cutter shooting fire at Aggro.jpg Cutter juggling the rock before sending it back over.jpg|In "Sick Day" All time champion.jpg Winger landing after getting away from the eels.jpg Burps can't have the dragon flu.jpg Dragon flu is super contagious.jpg Never have, never will.jpg Cutter about to sneeze again.jpg Cutter eating the fish he got from Dak.jpg Cutter like before still claiming to be fine.jpg Cutter having been covered with a blanket.jpg BE - Cutter digging a new well.jpg|In "Bad Egg" BE - Water coming out of the hole Cutter made.jpg BE - Cutter balancing the jar of slinkwing goo.jpg BE - Cutter unable to pick up the egg.jpg BE - Cutter blowing out the light in the lantern.jpg BE - Magnus keeping out of Cutter's sight.jpg BE - Cutter having a midnight snack.jpg BE - Cutter pushing the egg outside.jpg BE - Cutter saying come on guys.jpg BE - Close up of Cutter's eye.jpg BE - Cutter having landed on the egg Magnus is in.jpg BE - Cutter about to sing.jpg BE - We'll all be squished.jpg BE - Keep it coming Summer.jpg BE - It is a Cutter Gusher.jpg BE - It was mine.jpg BE - Leyla startled by Cutter.jpg BE - And funny.jpg HA - Cutter having cut a tree.jpg|In "Home Alone" HA - My cutting.jpg HA - I don't need to train.jpg HA - Cuter having to avoid the tree.jpg HA - I really don't want to.jpg HA - I'm trying to sleep.jpg HA - Cutter annoyed by Burple's bad singing.jpg HA - Cutter about to close the window.jpg HA - I don't think that was the wind.jpg HA - Cutter having closed a window.jpg HA - No way we're trusting you.jpg HA - Being so misunderstood.jpg HA - Cutter having opened Leyla's dragon diary.jpg HA - Cutter sending spikes at the slinkwings.jpg SP - A watched egg never hatches.jpg|In "Slobber Power" SP - Cutter sharpening his tail spikes.jpg SP - Think of the embarassment.jpg SP - Cutter looking at his sharpened spike.jpg SP - The Slobber smelter leaning on Cutter.jpg SP - The Slobber Smelter eating the fish Cutter brought him.jpg SP - Cutter checking the sleep cave for Sizzle.jpg SP - Cutter having caught the fish.jpg SP - Looks like a Sizzle.jpg CC - Cutter about to sneeze.jpg|In "Crash Course" CC - Heatey and a Slobber Smelter running around again.jpg CC - Cuttrer still unable to get free from the sliinkwing goo.jpg CC - This is the life.jpg CC - Cutter having gotten free when trying to get the fish.jpg CC - Leyla scratching Cutter's wing.jpg CC - Cutter not liking what he is hearing.jpg CC - Cutter up in the air after going up to avoid the Slobber Smelters.jpg FF - The board having whacked Cutter.jpg|In "Furious Fun" FF - Cutter preapring the cut wood.jpg FF - Cutter chopping wood.jpg FF - Sharpest tail in Huttsgalor.jpg FF - Cutter having sliced a tree.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 4.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 14.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 51.jpg GrumblegardPt2-19-AirBlast.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-65-Cutter1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-89-CutterAggroSizzle2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-168-CuttersEyes.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 17.jpg Category:Dragon Species Gallery